Morning Glories 29
Morning Glories 29 is the 29th issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "A New Assignment." Synopsis Flashback One Year ago: '''Tom Reed sits impatiently in a waiting room looking at a note with "For a Better Future" written on it. A nurse approaches him and apologizes for the wait, but they "needed to be sure". Tom says it's okay and asks if "she" is all right. Instead of giving him an answer, the nurse takes his hand and leads him down the hall. They encounter a doctor outside of the hospital room. He tells Tom that "she" has been in a very serious accident, and they were hoping Tom could get her to listen to them. The doctor opens the door to reveal Danielle Clarkson in a hospital bed. Tom runs up to her and asks if she is alright; she's unfazed and says that she suffered worse injuries climbing trees as a kid. The doctor leaves them alone while hinting about her pregnancy. Tom asks about the note Clarkson left for him, but she doesn't know what he's talking about. '''Two Months Ago: Clarkson is woken up from the bed she shares with Tom. She walks to the adjacent room where her baby is crying. She picks him up to soothe him and calls him "my David". Now Lara Hodge is walking through the abandoned halls of Morning Glory Academy to her office interspersed with images of past events. She sadly looks at the picture on her desk, sits down, and starts reciting into a voice recorder. She dictates a message to her father telling him that it's over and that he was right about everything as she recalls the days events: Outside, there is a bright flash of light and Irina suddenly looks worried. With a vicious smile, Georgina Daramount calls the guards and they chase the fleeing Irina. She trips, but is able to shoot a guard before they subdue her. As they are taking her away, she tells Daramount to tell her father that it isn't finished, Irina is still going to come for him. Daramount smugly says that she tried and lost again, but Daramount is happy to welcome Irina "back into our fold". Daramount then expresses disappointment in the rest of the truants, and is sentencing them to cells when she notices that Abraham has disappeared. Hodge exits the school and tells Daramount that it's ok - Abraham's disappearance was part of the bargain they had struck. Jade is overjoyed to see Casey and Hunter. She rushes up to them and asks how they got back. Hunter gives her a weird look (having just left Dr. Ellsworth) but doesn't explain to Jade. She asks about "Jun" and Zoe who were part of Hunter's team. Hunter implies that Zoe didn't make it and says he'll explain about "Jun" later, when "Jun" exits the building behind him with his brother's corpse in his arms. Hunter tries to express his condolences, but Hisao brushes him away and enters the crowd, leaving his dead brother in front of the school steps. Daramount demands to know what happened to Abraham and Hodge explains that he was part of the deal they all made. However, he will be back since they still have his son. Ike comes to and asks what happened. Jade angrily replies that he put a gun to her head and they all almost died trying to save him. Unperturbed, he wonders who won Woodrun. Meanwhile Pamela is skipping back to the school having collected all the flags. Hodge finishes up her dictation, admitting that her father was right and she was wrong. She says that it's easy to think they've won, but she keeps on thinking about the ones they lost (guards wheeling three bodies), and the ones still in peril (Akiko in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask). She talks about how Daramount will be eager to punish (Irina fighting being led by the guards and Ian, Guillaume, and Fortunato being put into cells), some students who might be lost to them (Hisao sulking under a tree), and others they will have to get creative with (Hunter sadly taking down Maggie's poster for AV club). She concludes with the thought that though the plan worked, it was a heavy price to pay, the school might not get back to normal, and she wishes there was another way. She thinks back to immediately after Casey touched the Cylinder: Casey faints and Hunter catches her. She murmurs "Won't let you...open it...this is real, you know how I can tell? I still hate you". When Hunter asks what happened to her, she is startled, realizing that she doesn't remember. Characters Featured *Tom Reed *Casey Blevins *Lara Hodge *Irina *Georgina Daramount *Jade Ellsworth *Hunter *Ike Supporting Characters *Vanessa Richmond *Ian *Fortunato Medeiros *Guillaume Sorel *Jun Fukayama *Pamela *Akiko Continuity *The scene with Tom in the hospital waiting room was first depicted in Morning Glories #1. Trivia Morning Glories Babies * Goofs *On the double-page image, the blood on Hunter's shirt is missing. Cultural References *The flyer for Hunter's book club on the bulletin board (Friday at 8:13) says to read Chew Questions Unanswered questions *What did the nurse need to be sure of? *Who gave Tom the note? *What was the headmaster right and Hodge wrong about? *How did Abraham disappear? *What was the deal Hodge and Daramount made? *Who made the plan that ultimately worked? The headmaster or Lara? Answered questions *How much does Casey not remember? (Answer) Quotes Variant Covers MorningGlories29.jpg|Variant "A" by Rodin Esquejo Morglor29 covB-web.jpg|Variant "B" by Joe Eisma Morglor29 covC-web.jpg|Variant "C" by Edwin Huang Morglor29 covD-web.jpg|Variant "D" by Ryan Kelly Morglor29 covE-web.jpg|Variant "E" by Jeff Lemire Morglor29 covF-web.jpg|Variant "F" by Kevin Mellon Morglor29 covG-web.jpg|Variant "G" by Matthew Waite Morglor29 covH-web.jpg|Variant "H" by Marley Zarcone References External links *MG TinyChat 29 *Process piece for double page spread at Supa Tumblr Category:Issue Category:Tom Reed/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Irina/Appearances Category:Jade/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:David/Appearances Category:Cylinder/Appearances Category:Pamela/Appearances Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Hodge's Office/Appearances Category:Professor Meylikhov/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Fortunato Medeiros/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Sven/Appearances